


Alter-Ego

by midnighter24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, cum, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Tony and Steve help Peter try on his new suit.





	Alter-Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Alter-Ego   
> Author: Midnighter24  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Fandom: MCU / Avengers / Captain America  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers / Tony Stark / Peter Parker  
> Summary: Tony and Steve help Peter try on his new suit.   
> Warnings: A lot of cum play and cock sluttiness. You’ve been warned.   
> Author’s Note: Another back catalogue story I had. I haven’t seen much of this pairing, which is a shame.

 

Steve Rodgers marched down the hallway of the Avengers headquarters, when Tony poked his head out his bedroom door. 

“Hey, Steve. Come here…” Tony looked up and down the hallway. “I’ve got something to show you.” 

Steve stepped closer. “What is it Tony? I’ve got a lot of-”

“Oh, just shut up and get in here.” Tony grabbed Steve’s arm and dragged him inside the dark room. “Just wait.” 

Steve looked around, but there was nothing there. “I don’t see-” 

_ “I think… _ ” Steve heard Peter’s voice call from the bathroom.  _ “I think it might be a little small…”  _

“New suit.” Tony whispered to Steve with an enormous smile. “Just had it ordered.” 

Steve looked at Tony. “You had his measurements, right?” 

A cruel smile crept over Tony’s face and he looked at the ground. “I did… and I may have told the lab to make it a size smaller…” 

“Tony! How…” The dressing door opened and Peter emerged. Steve gasped. “Oh my…” 

Peter was beat red as the two older superheroes looked him over. Tony was right, the costume, which was already meant to be skin tight, was too small, and it left nothing to the imagination. Every muscle on his lightly toned body was hugged and pronounced. But Steve’s eyes were immediately drawn to the obscene bulge between the boys legs, which was cupped by the fabric and gave an extremely clear outline of the length inside. 

“I think it looks fine!” Tony marvelled it a slight wink to Steve. “Isn’t that right, Cap?” 

“Uh…” Steve turned as red as Peter and did his best to look away. “Maybe it could be a bit bigger…” But the blood had already rushed to his cock. 

Tony scoffed. “You’re crazy.” He motioned to Peter. “Turn around.” 

Peter sighed and faced away from him. Steve had a hard time holding back a gasp, while Tony laughed silently. The fabric was completely wedged between the boys perfect butt cheeks. 

“Are you sure it’s not too tight?” Peter asked over his shoulder. 

“Maybe. Why don’t you try moving in it?” Tony glanced at Steve, who rolled his eyes. 

The boy lunged back and forth. His ass clenched the fabric as every muscle visibly tensed. 

Tony approached Peter. “How does it feel?” 

“Uh…” Peter noticed Tony angled away from him. “Good but I think I should go change…” He started toward the changing room.

“Wait…” Tony grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. “We have to see… Oh.” 

Tony grinned and looked at Steve. To both their surprise, and arousal, Peter had the beginnings of an erection and each pulse of his shaft could be seen. 

Peter covered his crotch. “Sorry…” he cleared his throat. “The costume is…supportive” 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Steve reassured him. “We’re all men here.” 

“That’s right.” Tony added. “I was hard for a week, the first time I tried on the Iron Man suit.” He pat Peter on the back. “What was it like for you, Steve?” 

The truth was, Bucky had always gotten more satisfaction from the Captain America suit, but Steve couldn’t deny there was a certain stimulation when he put it on. 

“I felt proud.” He nodded to Peter. “And you should too.” 

Peter lifted his chin a little and smiled. “Thanks.” 

“And it looks like it fits really nicely in the shoulders.” Tony rubbed Peters back. “And hugs your form really well…” His fingers traced down Peter’s spine. 

Peter jumped when they reached the beginnings of his crack. 

“I should really go change. It’s starting to get-” he glanced down to his erection. “-uncomfortable…” 

Tony cut him off. “You don’t have to be uncomfortable. Here-” He took off his shirt. “We’re all guys, right?” He glanced to Steve before he kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants, which left him in a pair of tight black briefs. 

Peter’s eyes were like saucers. “You didn’t have to-”

“Sorry.” Tony ran a finger across his cloth covered erection. “It looks like I’m feeling a little proud, too.” 

Peter chuckled, nervously. “Yeah…” His cock was pressed against his abs and just seemed to get harder. 

Tony looked at Peter. “Do you wanna touch it?"

“Tony. Stop.” Steve started toward them, cursing his own hardness. “Leave him alone, he doesn’t want yo-” 

“It’s okay.” Peter said lightly. 

Steve turned to him. “What?”

Tony barely contained his glee. 

“I…” Peter cleared his throat. “I want to touch it.” 

Steve was speechless as Tony pat him on the back. “Sorry, Cap. Better luck next time.” 

Tony stepped around Steve and toward Peter. 

“Go ahead.” He said in a deep voice. “It’s all yours.” 

“Uh…” Peter glanced at Steve but his hands were drawn to Tony. He pressed his palm against the covered shaft and both of them groaned. 

“You really look good in your suit.” Tony purred. 

Peter turned red but his hands moved faster. “Thanks.” 

“I got hard the second I saw you.” 

Peter didn’t respond but moved closer to Tony. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Peter groaned. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Peter froze and looked at Tony.  “What?” 

Tony stroked the side of Peter’s face, captured him in a deep kiss and pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth. And then he pulled away, gently. 

“I said…” He pecked Peter on the lips. “Get on your knees.” 

Peter looked shocked. Then he dropped to the floor. 

Tony rustled his hair and glanced over his shoulder at Steve. “If you’re not going to join, feel free to leave whenever.” 

Steve grumbled, looked toward the door, but didn’t move. Instead, he walked up to Tony and stood beside him. 

“There you go! It’s all in good fun!” Tony pat Steve on the back. “Hey, kid?” 

Peter, entranced with the tube in Tony’s underwear, was given a nod toward Steve and he immediately moved toward the blonde. 

He pulled down the sweatpants and a small groan escaped. Captain America was more endowed than his even his billionaire teammate, and the enormous cock was encased in a navy blue athletic thong that cradled it perfectly. 

“You know what to do with that thing?” Steve joked, supportively. 

Through his stupor, Peter nodded and opened his mouth to suck the cloth covered cock tip while his hand found Tony’s erection.  
Steve groaned and pet Peter’s hair, while Tony pulled down his own underwear and wrapped Peter’s hand around his dick. “If you want to be an Avenger, you’re going to have to learn to multitask.” Tony joked and thrust his hips.

Spreading the bead of pre-cum at the tip, Peter milked Tony in long, squishing strokes as Steve lifted Peter’s chin with his hand, hooked his fingers through the waistband of his thong and pulled it down. Peter couldn’t stop himself when he saw it and he let go of Tony to rub his own caged erection, which violently pulled against the tight fabric. 

“Why don’t we get you out of that thing?” Steve asked. 

Tony lit up. “Good idea, Cap.” He rounded Peter, knelt behind him and ground himself against the teenagers back. “We need  _ much _ more access.” 

He pushed the back of Peter’s head toward Steve’s cock, which the Captain had graciously held out for Peter’s mouth to slip around. Tony unlatched the top of the suit, grasped Peter’s chest and pressed the black Spider, immediately releasing the suit, and exposing Peter’s back. 

“Mmm….” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s spine and worked his hand between his firm butt cheeks. His fingers found the smooth pucker and gently caressed it until it relaxed and quivered. 

“Are you a virgin?” Tony asked. 

Peter pulled off Steve’s dripping cock and shook his head. “Yeah…” He flushed red. “I have a toy at home, though- ahhh!” 

Tony had pushed his pointer finger to the knuckle in the younger boy. “I like a boy that comes prepared.” 

“Wait.” Steve tried to cover his cock with his hand, but ended up just moving it to the side. “Peter, if this is your first time, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I….” Peter hesitated, when Tony wiggled his finger and hit his prostate. “ _ Yes! _ Yes, I want it.” 

“Tony!” Steve barked. 

“You heard the kid.” Tony winked and added another finger to Peter. “He wants it. Plus-” Tony added a third finger. “-He’s ready to go.” 

\----

“Pass him here.” Steve called to Tony, who was bounced Peter on his lap. 

“Gladly.” Tony slapped Peter’s ass as he handed the younger man into Steve’s outstretched arms. 

“Oh, God.” Peter groaned when he felt Steve’s massive member at his entrance. Cum streaked his face, hair, neck, chest and it dripped from his hole, down his thighs. The two Avengers had used him for hours, filling every orifice with their cocks and fucking him in every way imaginable. At the present, Peter had gone into sensory mode, sucking whatever was put near his face, impaling himself on any shaft. His world was made up only of cum and moans, so much so, his tongue hung outside his mouth, his eyes were rolled backward, and he had given up long ago trying to ask his fellow superheroes to slow down, or be gentle. 

“S’ so big…” Peter gurgled when he was lowered onto Steve’s glorious dick. 

“Enough for you?” Steve and Tony chuckled. 

Peter nodded, grinding his hips as Steve grabbed onto them.  

“You think we should give him a break?” Steve asked Tony without looking up from where his cock disappeared inside of Peter. 

But Tony had already reached for something on the other side of the couch, when he came back with a small bag of white powder. 

“ _ What is that?”  _ Steve mouthed. Peter didn’t seem to notice their conversation through his sex filled haze. 

“ _ Asgardian.”  _ Tony silently replied as he popped open the bag and gave it a light whiff. “ _ It’s made for-” _ Tony motioned between Steve and Peter. 

The Iron Man dipped his finger into the power, scooped up some with his nail and put it under Steve’s nose. Steve rolled his eyes but sucked it in, his pupils immediately went wide and his breaths got deeper as he thrust harder into Peter.

Tony smirked, palmed the bag, and stood. 

“Peter…” The billionaire called, and the high schooler cracked open his cum saturated eyes. 

Tony shook his cock in front of Peter’s face, who opened his mouth and accepted it with little effort. Tony winked to Steve, who watched with an unattached interest. 

When Peter had taken Tony most of the way down his throat, he felt fingers lace into the back of his hair and pull tight. 

“Just breath through your nose.” 

It only took a moment for Peter to adjust and return to grinding on Steve with a cock lodged deep in his esophagus. 

When he’d reached a rhythm, he closed his eyes. Tony took his chance and sprinkled some of the powder on the base of his erection, right where Peter’s lips were tightly enclosed. The younger man took a deep breath and sucked up the powder, much to his alarm. He went to pull off Tony, but the man held him firm until the drugs overtook him, and spread a warm feeling of calm over his body. His senses felt more heightened than they already were, and the feeling of Steve inside him intensified by a thousand. 

With a proud sneer, Tony watched the two drugged superheroes rutt against each other on the couch. Peter didn’t even seem to notice when Tony took his cock out of Peter’s mouth and replaced it with a few of Steve’s fingers. The younger man just fell back against the Captain, his tongue dancing up and down the digits, as he let out high squeals. 

“Lay him out on the floor.” Tony said to Steve. 

Steve came out of his stupor for a moment and nodded lazily. 

Tony crossed to the other side of the room, to Peter’s discarded costume, and scooped up the mask. It was a tight fit, but he managed to get it on his head, marveling at his own technological genius when he looked through the custom lenses. Peter needed them to help hone his sense, but for Tony, it silenced all the parts of the world he didn’t want to hear or see. And right now, he didn’t want to see anything but Peter and Steve. 

When he turned, he saw Steve’s broad back completely cover Peter, as both lay on the floor, Steve’s ass clenching with each thrust. 

“Move aside.” Tony offered as he walked up.

Steve looked up and, with a look of shock, pulled out of Peter and sat to the side of him. 

The sixteen year old began to wine and thrash on the floor, desperate for contact. Before he had sucked Steve’s fingers, but he moved to his own, not seeming to realize he was their owner. Tony crawled between the boys thighs and thrust into the open hole. Peter groaned, but went back to clenching and unclenching himself, even before Tony had moved. 

“Peter?” Tony said, as light as possible. 

“Hm?” Peter said through his fingers as he tried to buck himself on Tony. 

“Open your eyes.” 

Peter’s eyelids barely fluttered open before he gasped. Tony had his face an inch in front of the teenagers, with the face of his superhero alter ego. 

“What’re you-” Peter grumbled, the drugs altering his perception of reality and the mask seemed to take on a life of it’s own. It was like his dreams of being a hero had separated from his body, and now they wanted back in. 

“Remember this when you’re patrolling the streets.” Tony moaned. Steve had leaned his back against the couch and jerked his cock wildly, while his other hand traveled between his open legs. 

“Remember how well fucked you were when you’re saving an innocent life. Every time you put on this mask, and you start to feel powerful, don’t forget Spider-Man even penetrated the whore Peter Parker.”

Peter screamed and unleashed a huge wad of cum all over his stomach without a single touch to his aching cock. He couldn’t help but look at his own reflection in the lenses of the mask and how unkempt he looked, how desperate and slutty. His orgasm increased and the cum shot out harder. 

Meanwhile, Tony nodded to Steve, who crawled over, sat on his knees, and ran the head of his cock along Peter’s lips, slicking them with precum, which Peter wiped away with his tongue. 

“Mmmm.” Peter moaned with closed eyes. His tongue snaked around to find Steve’s cock head, which Steve was merrily moved just out of the teenagers reach, before running it across his face again. 

“I’m going to blow.” Steve roared, his hand a blur around his dick. “Fuck!” He blushed and added his own super load to the one that ran in small streams down Peter’s body. 

Tony scooped up puddles of the cum and fed them to Peter, his thrusts quickening. “You ready,  _ Spider-Man.” _ Tony taunted, and once again leaned right into Peter’s face. The younger boy didn’t seem as taken aback. Rather, he seemed to enjoy his reflection and Tony’s new found kink. 

For two straight minutes, Tony filled Peter with cum. Just when it seemed to come to an end, he would thrust a few more times, and a series of additional volleys would be added to Peter’s insides. The older man ripped off the mask, and threw it to the side before he laid on top of Peter. “We’ll get you a bigger suit.” He breathed deep. “But keep the small one for official Avengers meetings, okay?” 


End file.
